


Defeating Demons of The Literal Sense

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Doom (2016) - Fandom, Doom: Eternal (2020)
Genre: (everyone refers to doomguy as they bc the legends don't see him under the helmet), Action, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Demons, Everyone Is Quite Competent, Gen, Mute Doomguy, Portals, Sign Language, So much demon killing, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Void, most of it is demon killing, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A crossover no one needed, no one wanted, yet is here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Defeating Demons of The Literal Sense

**Author's Note:**

> (I have to warn you, long paragraphs and major character ‘deaths’ ahead.)

Elliott blinks wearily as someone drags him out of bed, cool air sending goosebumps up his entire body. “What’s—what’s up?” Elliott mutters, stumbling along. He gets into the commons, before rubbing his eyes. Every Legend stands around Wraith, who is holding a small half-circle shaped thing. On the round side, a small symbol is etched. Even the Simulacrum is standing there, stock still. Elliott joins the crowd of eleven and looks at the weird thing Wraith’s holding.

“Where do you come from?” Wraith snaps harshly, likely not the first time she’d asked. Crypto is practically holding it alongside her, wanting to grab it away.

The small half-circle thing whirrs slightly, despite not moving, and a robotic voice replies, “Mars. I have already told you so.”

Wraith snarls, “And I think you’re _lying_.” Crypto, who is utterly fascinated by this thing, gently takes it from the pissed-off dimensional traveler before scanning it with the optical implant.

“It’s telling the truth. Traces and bits from that are just _all_ over this thing. Can’t believe this thing’s been around since 2290…” He passes it to Ajay, and the semicircle announces, “I have sent word to Doctor Hayden. Both him and—”

Revenant snatches the semicircle and it quiets. “We need to get rid of this, skinsuits. It’s ‘friends’ are coming, and I _don’t_ think that’s a fight we can win.”

Octavio offers a grin, “What is it, _compadre?_ I thought you can win every fight!” It was the first display of anxiety the Simulacrum has ever shown, and it was because of some talking rock. Wraith nods to Revenant, the voices of the void screaming something about Doom’s Arrival. As though it was a walking, talking entity. Octavio groans, “Oh come on, Renee! It’s just a rock—”

“Shut up, skinsuit,” Revenant growls, and the semicircle buzzes again. Caustic’s eyes flit up to it, a notepad already in his hands.

“Opening portal to the Fortress, please stand by.” Bloodhound moves in front of everyone as a blue ring tall enough for even Revenant to walk through begins to form on the Commons wall, sparks flying out of a void. The energy whirls rapidly, making a loud electric hum—Wattson’s watches intently, fascinated. Bloodhound’s eyes flash red, the Allfather lending his strength to the Hunter for the inevitable fight, and Revenant hands the AI rock to Elliott, who is still _very_ underdressed for the occasion. Bangalore remains stoic, but she subtly calls down a portable armory, an option if anything were to happen.

A few moments pass, before a figure emerges from the portal. Sparks land on their shoulders, which are protected by dark green armor. Bloodhound barely responds to the newcomer, the only movement being Artur, who squawks loudly. The scent of blood permeates the room, as well as sulfur. Elliott visibly cringes, and blurts out, “What the _fuck—_ is that you?!”

The weaponless newcomer signs something. It’s done slowly and calmly. “Does anyone—Ajay?” Lifeline shakes her head, and she looks to Pathfinder. He’s still moving erratically, the screen switching quickly from ‘!!’ to an angry, sharp-toothed emoji with little horns.

Revenant sighs and looks over. “Nope. We’re all good. Maybe not the smiling robot.” Again, another message only the murderbot who doesn’t like people cares to understand. “Shit, is it that obvious?” Another signed question with a spelled-out final word. “Who the fuck is VEGA?” Revenant oh-so-pleasantly replies. The newcomer points to the rock held in a death grip by Gibraltar. Caustic, who had previously been silent, laughs hoarsely. “Not until we run experiments. We’re all fascinated by it—”

The newcomer turns to Caustic in a silent threat, and Elliott begins to nervously laugh, noticing the newcomer has a chainsaw strapped to his back. “I don’t think you can do that…”

Gibraltar walks past the practically hissing Bloodhound, handing the talking rock to the newcomer, who accepts it unceremoniously. As though they didn’t just threaten murder over it. The rock pipes up as a thud echoes through the Ship, somewhere from the dorms. “A level five demonic presence has entered the facility.”

Revenant wordlessly stalks towards the source of the noise and returns quickly with a demon in his grip. It struggles against him, but the deathgrip of the Simulacrum crushes its skull. Caustic’s eyes widen impossibly, and he turns to the newcomer. “Is this because of you…?”

The newcomer remained still for a moment, as though pondering whether to let them die or to fight with them. They turned to Revenant, who was picking brainmatter from his hand. Before the stranger can say anything, Revenant confirmed, “They can fight fine, for skinsuits. It’s our whole job to kill things.”

“Are you two friends or something?” Gibraltar asks, as the portable armory arrives. Bangalore leads half of the group in there, and they grab whatever they’re most comfortable with. Elliott, of course, takes the Wingman and Bangalore hits another button inside the armory. Animalistic noises echo through the halls as Ajay gears up as best as she can with the B.LU supplies. It’s all medicine, of course, but more geared towards post-match healing. Gibraltar grabs the EVA-8, and the stranger nods in silent approval. Bangalore, of course, takes the G7 Scout, while Octavio snatches the R-99 and as much light ammo as he can carry and Bloodhound remains staring at the newcomer, on guard. If they can fend off massive prowlers with an axe, human-sized demons shouldn’t be an issue, so they ignore the armory.

Caustic, the local man of science who is more excited than anything about the newest threat, grabs the peacekeeper he’s fond of, while muttering questions about whether the gas traps will affect them. He eventually decides on the answer ‘it won’t hurt to try’ as the stranger doesn’t know either. He sets up a few traps and waits. Crypto returns from an unnoticed leave, his drone floating about.

VEGA says, “It appears they are ready. Their arsenal—”

“Has a lot more variation.” Revenant turns to Bangalore, genuinely curious. “Why don’t we have rocket launchers? They’ve got ‘em.” Octavio’s eyes light up at that. Bangalore throws the holotech suit to Elliott, at least the most basic version of it. He quickly takes it and puts it on, the holograms around the ship flickering to life. It may not be the Voy’age but there’s still emitters around. The stranger turns towards the portal, before glancing at the talking rock. They think for a moment, their expression unreadable due to the massive fucking helmet, before visibly sighing. The portal closes and the stranger materializes a double barreled shotgun out of nowhere. 

Wraith looks at the brand new, seemingly heavily used weapon, and tries to gesture to the others how ridiculous it is that they can just summon weapons.

The gas traps trigger, and everyone snaps their attention to the broken-open doors of the hallway, where a lone zombie stands, consumed by the gas. When the traps finally sink, having been spent, there’s a melted body lying on (and probably stuck to) the floor. “How odd,” Caustic mumbles, setting the peacekeeper aside briefly to write something in his notepad. With a surprising amount of convenience, the body burns up, leaving nothing. Octavio looks to the stranger. “Wha—what happened to it?” The stranger shrugs, and another figure steps into the hallway, before blinking out in a burst of purple light. Wraith, realizing what the creature is doing, blinks out as well, ignoring the stranger who aims what looks like a heavy ammo weapon. The two of them, after a beat, return as Wraith is destroying the Prowler’s head against the Ship’s floor. She stomps down as hard as she can, and the creature’s skull gives way for her boot. “What was that thing? Why can it do the… thing.” She blinks in and out from the Void, clarifying her point.

The stranger fingerspells its name, and Revenant replies to Wraith, “It’s called a Prowler. How familiar.” Bloodhound appears to flinch at that, and growls quietly. They slowly look to the hallway and dart forward, eyes blazing with the power imbued by the Allfather. Everyone follows, Revenant swirling with his own orange-black Void energy. The stranger moves forward as well, lifting and placing the semicircle in the robot’s hand.

The main swarm of demons wander in the Lobby of the Ship, which leads to the Commons and the Legends’ rooms. Elliott follows Bloodhound, hitting incredible headshots with the Wingman. Gibraltar blows through demons with the EVA-8, accompanied by the stranger doing the same as harsh red diamond-shaped lights mean more enemies are swarming. The flying ones crawl in from outside. Bloodhound lunges towards a particularly big enemy, their axe embedded inside it’s skull. The momentum from swinging it down sends the Hunter flipping over the demon, who falls easily. They take their axe from its skull as it disintegrates.

Crypto fights off imps with both the P2020 he is stuck with and his drone, Jee, who sent flashes of light to blind the creatures. Octane stands beside him, quickly firing the R-99 which ends up leaving dozens of bullets in the demons in moments. Wattson quietly inquired about how the Nodes could be used—or the Pylon, which was nearby enough to consider—when the stranger handed the 5’4” electrical engineer a weapon of theirs that was as big as half of her body. It sparked and whirred as she held it, blue light emitting from the inside.

She looks up as the stranger thinks for a moment, before switching the modification on the weapon. They point to a button on the side of the weapon, before making a small explosion gesture. Wattson nods and aims it level at a distracted gargoyle that flew into the Ship. She squeezes the trigger and watches as pure energy slams into the demon, sending chunks of its flesh flying away, to be disintegrated. The stranger, seeming assured she would do well, moves away to continue their work.

The wall breaks and the stranger barely flinches as a pink dinosaur-looking thing begins charging at Mirage. In a panic, the holographic trickster sends a Decoy away from him, and the creature barrels towards the clearly frightened Decoy. The creature smashes into the wall, getting stuck. Bangalore shoots the tail, watching as the creature dies simply from that.

A silence breaks out, and the eleven Legends visibly relax. The stranger seems still on-edge, and signs something to Revenant. The Simulacrum, who had been busy in the Void with Wraith taking out Prowlers, nods.

Barely a second after that, another demon lands in the center of the Lobby, leaving dents in the floor. It roars and charges the stranger, hell-bent on killing them and only them. It’s nearly double the height of even Revenant, who only has speed over the demon. The stranger materializes another weapon and pauses for a moment as the creature gets closer. Then, with the subtle squeeze of a trigger, three rockets fly towards and falter the creature. Caustic takes a serrated blade from a pocket and sticks it into the demon’s head, twisting it to see the reaction. Unfortunately for the scientist, the demon disintegrates before it reacts. “How _boring_ ,” he complains quietly, wiping off the demon brains from the knife.

More creatures summon, and the Legends get back to it, Octane sliding under the brain-spider thing with the R-99 (a move which he will later admit looked really fucking awesome) and sending dozens of bullets into it’s metal underbelly within seconds. When it doesn’t die, he panics, only to see it explode as Wattson presses a button on the side of her rifle. They both laugh in that sort of ‘holy shit’ way, before Wraith tackles them both, disappearing into the Void as they fall. They see a lumbering giant of a demon where they were standing, cannon-esque guns replacing its arms. “Why can’t I have that?!” Octane complains as Wraith reappears above the demon’s head, sinking a kunai into it’s eye before leaping off.

“Where’s Pathfinder?” Wraith asks while blinking in and out of the Void. The robot himself steps into the room, the small screen in the middle of his chest showing the semicircle and it’s etching. “The robot seemed distressed, so I took it upon myself to inhabit it’s body for a brief period. It would allow me to assist in this matter as well.”

Lifeline, who has a disintegrating pile of demon corpses around her, smiles, “T’ank you, VEGA.” VEGA nods in Pathfinder’s body, the movement jerky and unnatural, even for a robot.

Because all decent things never last, Wraith abruptly hears, ‘ _Above.’_

She looks up and sees a floating demon with a singular eye, and she darts backwards, narrowly avoiding being eaten. The stranger shoots a grenade into it’s mouth, and it explodes from the inside. “Huh,” Revenant mutters. All of them were cataloguing this info.

The Lobby has been damaged enough to reveal the entire outside world, where flying demons speed towards them.

Octane stands up from being tackled, helping up Wattson. He adjusts his shoulder, before shoving it back into place. “Ow— _mierda_ , that hurt.” Lifeline looks at him, and sighs. “You tried to reset your own shoulder? Why?”

“Seen it in movies?”

Lifeline is about to say something when an imp shoves the daredevil to the ground, knocking him out. It screeches and tears at Octane’s neck, very _obviously_ killing him. The newcomer reflexively sends a ballista shot at it. Octane disappears, leaving behind a small computer chip with his photo on it. “They don’t really ‘die’, we’re all plugged in to the Medbay, don’t worry,” Mirage explains, extremely worried.

Lifeline takes the computer chip and moves to the small station hidden in the corner. She plugs in the chip and types tidbits of information not on the chip, before the machine takes it. “He’ll be back in a few hours.”

Mirage begins to worry even more, looking at the approaching demons. _Okay, one man down. That’s fine._ Hundreds of gargoyles and imps approach them, while zombies continue to stream in from other parts of the Ship. After twelve or so zombies are gunned down by the stranger—who Wraith has resigned to calling Doom at the behest of the voices—their gun clicks, empty. With an effortless movement, they put it back in the ultra-convenient pocket dimension, before slipping the chainsaw off of their back. Gibraltar watches, horrified, as the stranger saws through a zombie, watching as ammo spills out of it.

Elliott, a bit more vocal about his horrified-ness, loudly mumbles, “what the fuck, what the fuck, I get they’re demons but why is there ammo just inside them?”

Wraith watches as Gibraltar, startled in his shock, is eaten. One of the floating one-eyed demons casually consumes the Legend, as though it was a Sunday brunch not a literal fucking tank of a man. Lifeline, who was just using DOC to shock a zombie to death, snarls and lobs a frag grenade at the demon, who eats that as well. It explodes, little chunks of blue painting the walls and floor a matching color. Lifeline quickly snags the respawn chip and sets that up in the machine as well.

Doom barely reacts to the new paint job on their armor, instead casting a glance at VEGA, who was merely punching holes through most of the demons’ bodies, opting out of more theatrical deaths.

Mirage stayed closer to the powerhouse, not wanting to get eaten. He sent out Decoy upon Decoy, the demons never living long enough to learn. As soon as a bit of confidence and ease seeped in, another portal—red, and clearly more chaotic than the blue one from the Commons.

Wattson aims the plasma rifle at the portal, waiting for something to walk out. A creature with far too many weapons of it’s own steps out, bringing up a shield. It was somewhat similar to Gibraltar’s shield—unbreakable, inconvenient, and glowing bright enough to attract attention from anything around it.

With a swift movement, it fires a shotgun at Wattson, who flies backwards, tumbling a little too close to the very open, very destroyed back of the Ship. Lifeline sprints over, lobbing a thermite grenade at it’s feet, helping Wattson up while checking for injuries. The demon dashes out of the flames, focused on the two of them. The newcomer shoots a sticky bomb at the demon as it’s eyes flash green, flinging an axe at the two Legends. Lifeline shoves Wattson aside, and takes the brunt of the damage, the respawn chip of hers clattering to the ground.

Bangalore, killing imps and Mancubi with Caustic at her side, looks over at the new enemy. Wraith appears from the side, trying to swipe at the demon with her kunai, when a wolf lunges towards her, knocking her down and killing her similarly to Octane. Wattson throws Lifeline’s respawn chip to Bangalore, who had picked up Wraith’s. She works with the machine to respawn them, shooting the holographic wolf in the meantime.

“Oh fuck. That thing’s a bit more—” an axe zips past Mirage’s face, and he sends a Decoy straight towards it. Mirage repeats expletives rapidly until they become unintelligible, running away from the demon. Doom barely reacts, shooting a sticky bomb behind the demon, who falters as it explodes. Caustic throws a gas bomb but pales when the gas doesn’t even bother the demon, who’s tall enough that it doesn’t breathe it in. It casually sends a wolf, which leaps through the gas in a graceful way, the toxic gas instead shrouding the wolf. “Well, that’s not ideal.” Caustic dodges the wolf, swiping through it with the serrated blade from earlier.

The stranger darts out of the way of the demon’s relentless attacks, moving wherever they can and never stopping.

Bloodhound circles the demon—it’s moveset much more unpredictable then the simple fireball the imps use. Said demon’s eyes flash green and the Hunter strikes, axe lodging in the demon’s side. It shoots Bloodhound away, the Hunter flying and nearly hitting Caustic. Wattson fires the plasma rifle at it, discharging the heat wave as a few imps and zombies get too close. Chunks of the marauding demon fly off, and it effortlessly shoots Wattson again, sending her out of the Ship. The chip automatically summons, clicking into the machine.

Crypto, previously overwhelmed by demons, kicks down the Soldiers and throws his drone at the Marauder, who gets clocked in the head by some high tech. It looks to Crypto, about to throw an axe, when it lurches forward. Black smoke with sparks encircles the demon, where a signature knife-hand is protruding from its chest. Revenant kicks it off his arm, before catching it by the horns. Bangalore sends a few bullets into it’s face, and the Simulacrum drops it. Bloodhound rises, the air around them crackling with energy.

“Are we finished?” Caustic questions, sounding bored of all things. Mirage hesitantly steps out from his hiding spot, walking with shaky confidence. Crypto looks to the scientist, annoyed at his casual tone. He lands a P2020 shot directly through his skull, and subtly sends his drone to pick up the chip. Bangalore looks at him, confused. “The fuck was that for?”

The hacker shrugs, and looks to the stranger, who was silently heading back to the commons with VEGA-finder.

Mirage heads after them, stepping in front of the stranger while Revenant fades in behind him. “Woah, woah, you can’t just—first of all, the smiling robot’s still ours, you know.”

The talking rock ejects itself off Pathfinder and falls into Doom’s hand, before disappearing in the CPD (convenient pocket dimension). “Okay, awesome, great, that’s… Hey Revenant how do you know them?”

The Simulacrum brushes orange sparks off himself. “After a hundred or so years, you get bored. With the Void so accessible I went exploring. Almost got killed—”

Doom signs something in response, mildly accusatory. Revenant snarks, “Because demons get a robot redesign every year.” Another response. “Huh. Fair enough.”

Mirage looks between them with confusion. “You can’t just reply and not tell us what they’re saying—”

“He’s makin’ excuses for trying to rip my arms off,” Revenant interrupts. Bloodhound joins them, the energy dimming.

“The Ships’ repair team is approaching. Shall we defend them?” the Hunter questions, accompanied by Crypto who’s sporting the peacekeeper Caustic had. Bangalore casually shoots a smoke bomb into a cacodemon’s mouth, joining the other Legends.

“They’re normal MRVN’s—they don’t have the skills Path does,” Mirage explains, and sees Revenant sigh. The Simulacrum begins to click, and Mirage realizes it’s his version of cracking his neck— like a buff guy in a movie. “Skinsuit, you go to the Medbay.”

“Almost everyone here is a skinsuit. Be more specific.” Bangalore snaps back, watching Doom join Revenant.

The Simulacrum subtly rolls his eyes, before gesturing to Mirage. “The skinsuit who hid behind Doom like a child from a demon.

“Fine,” Mirage complains, not-so-secretly relieved. “I’ll go… be helpful.” He mutters, before sending all of his Decoys at the demons. Meanwhile, he automatically cloaks and the stranger slightly compares him to a Spectre.

The Decoys function pretty much as real people, the meanest of the group ripping off heads while the more determined one merely uses the Wingman. The one deemed ‘the shyest’ dodges zombies with a professional agility. Doom fires the shotgun at the zombies trailing the timid one—some bullets straying into the Decoy. The Decoy closes it’s eyes, expecting to die, instead feeling the bullets pass through it.

Revenant moves through the demons with a smooth efficiency, never stopping to deal with an individual. If they don’t die, he just incorporates them again in another flurry of bullets or another slash with the knife hands.

Crypto nudges Doom, avoiding the burning hot case that flies from the double-barreled shotgun. “ _Gung-geumhae,_ what other weapons do you have?”

Doom barely reacts, merely leveling a rocket launcher at a particularly resilient enemy. When that doesn’t do much damage, a small machine mounted on his shoulder fires a grenade that bounces gently off of the demon’s hide before splitting it with the force of the following blast.

“Huh.” Crypto looks to the drone distracting several zombies, flitting around above their heads. “Jee! EMP!” The drone pauses, before emitting the blast, the zombies combusting.

The staff arrive, and the demons take no notice. Instead, imps leap off of the MRVNs, using them like extra platforms.

Bangalore sighs, “Fuck, this’ll be a long day.”


End file.
